Talk:Peshi
Questions... So Peshi has these videos on his 2nd mylist where he almost didn't sing at all 1 line, 5 words of singing... Should I add them to his song list? not I'll just remove the incomplete tag Also, if anyone can find all of his old songs when he sang under the name Pe:, I'd really appreciate it ;w; So far I can only find Meltdown, 1925, and Bye Bye Chelsea... I don't think I can use Chesea for here because all I have is my re-edited version of his Chelsea o___o; Melonramune 03:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC) eh...maybe add a section for "songs only sang one line or less"? lol awww shoot thats going to be hard I mean I can hardly find any of Senka's D: the only reason I found them was because of AmonDervex.... Unless that person was supppppeeeerrr popular or had a avid fan that reuploaded every cover of his there's like no way of finding it :O unless he has them all saved somewhere kinda like Yuusuke not that he deleted them or anything he just doesn't upload lol Sen 05:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'll prolly add a section like that later XD I'm pretty sure he doesn't have it saved somewhere because he deleted all of his past videos do to a conflict with another Utaite or NND member. can find it on his blog. I skimmed it and what I got from it was that they got into an argument and it was Pe:'s fault or something... As a way of apology, Pe: removed all of his previous videos and started singing under another name. I believe he went under hiatus for maybe a month or something? If I remember correctly, he had quite a lot of videos before he removed them, but now I can only find a small handful of them floating around out there. However, I can't find the upload dates for them considering they were uploaded on Youtube without NND upload dates. And he wasn't particularly popular, since he started singing at around 2009-2008-ish when Utaite weren't as popular on Youtube as they are now... Yeah usually if it's personal issues the Utaite removes their videos completely so we fans can't find them :( Melonramune 19:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) hmmm I haven't read though the blog post yet so I don't know...at best I can probably only half understand it using various translators I guess we'll just work with what we have :I lol I only recognize the name Pe: from the really popular Just Be Friends chorus and I don't even know if that was him o.o unless he plays the violin or something cause the Pe: in that chorus did.... Sen 20:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) uhmm.. i found 1925, Lion and Just be friends?BLUEBIRD 20:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC)BLUEBIRD Pe:'s songs Okai a list of Pe: Songs I can find: Internet City (2010.05.13) harmony of Elshi's part Bye Bye Chelsea (unknown time) A Bit Amusing Time Signal (2010.04.30) Deleted Song Just added some deleted songs... BTW, found the community. There's only one song which is Community only and also taken down on NND which's name I can't really find. I only found something through google called "マッシュルームぺし"-Mushroom Peshi; Here's the link. ユノミ 13:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) stuffy stuff sooo Nico nico Douga@Utaite Matome (and Nico Nico Pedia also) has an entry on Pe:. i think, it should be this person (but i'm not very knowledgeable with Peshi). So i klicked a bit through it, and could add some. yay~ lol, just reporting... and one more thing... i think, if Peshi only mixed a song, it shouldn't be included, imo. only, if he has at least sung backing vocals, 1 line or sth like that. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 21:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yea not very knowledgeable with Pe: too o.o;; But that article looks about right?... Yea it shouldn't...I'll go remove it now Sen (talk) 22:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC)